Neppuu Kairiku Bushi Road She's gone
by Rain Pours Down
Summary: Extension of Neppu Kairiku Bushi Road. Join Suou, as he tries to move on. One Shot. Very short.
Disclamer: I do not own Neppuu Kairiku Bushi Road, or the characters involved. This is purely a fan fictional.

One Shot:

Neppuu Kairiku Bushi Road; She's gone

Tears rolled down Suou's cheeks, Ame was gone. Suou's heart ached. Her words still rang in his ears: "I love you." Suou sobbed loudly, his facial expressions exemplified his great pain. "Suo..." Shin

was going to say something, but he let Suou stay as he was. After a while Shin put his hand on Suou's shoulder. "It's getting late, we'll camp out here tonight. Suou nodded. Shin made a fire,

meanwhile Suou looked at the sky. The stars glimmered, but it was different, their was no joy in them. They seemed to be faded, the sky was clearer than it had ever been; but a thick gloom still hung

in the air. Suou looked back to where Bushi Road was, but quickly turned away from it. He had escaped the battle with only minor wounds, but his heart seemed to have been ripped out of his chest.

Suou managed to fall asleep, but his thoughts still stirred in his head. The whole night he had flashbacks of what had happened. He woke up several times during the night. After deciding it was

pointless to go back to sleep, he got up. It was still dark outside. Suou sighed. He stood up, and decided to take a walk, maybe he could clear his mind. On the way back from his walk, the sun had

risen.

Suou looked up, the sky was clear, and blue. It was dazzling, Suou had never seen such clear blue skies. He remembered what Ame had said about his eyes. Tears rolled softly down his face.

He was happy to see the skies so clear, and wished he could be viewing it with Ame. He pictured it in his head. "Look Suou, it's amazing, have you ever seen the sky so blue." He imagined Ame would

laugh or smile while she said that. Reality came back to Suou. "She's gone, she can't say such things now." He whispered to himself. Suou walked back to where he had been camped. "Ah, Suou, I see

your back. We'll be heading out soon." Suou looked once again back to the Giga Road. Shin met his gaze. "You can stay in Tora." Suou looked back at Shin surprised. "That's a kind offer, but I think

I'm going to travel." He responded. "Oh, well you will always be welcome in Tora if you change your mind. Shin, and the troops left. Suou watched them go, he had no desire to stay in Tora, or be

anywhere for that matter. He decided he would travel, and hopefully find somewhere to call home as he lived out the rest of his miserable life. Even so, Suou was reluctant to leave where he was. If he

left, he felt Ame would truly be gone. He mumbled curses under his breath. After a few hours Suo decided it was time he left. He picked up his few belongings, and started to leave. He turned around

as he heard a rustlingnoise, he unsheathed his sword. He heard heavy breathing. He prepared for a fight. "We're you planning on leaving me behind?" Suou's eyes turned to slits. He dropped his

sword, that voice. It couldn't be, their was no chance. He scurried up the hill and saw. "Ame!" He ran to her, dropping everything. He wrapped his arms around her in a heartfelt embrace. They both fell

to their knees. Suou had began to cry again, he held on to Ame tightly. She patted his head. "We did it." Ame ' s vision blurred. "Ame? Ame?" Suo picked her up as she faded out of consciousness.

He hurried to Tora. As he entered the city he looked around panicked. "Don't leave me Ame." He said to himself. Her breaths had become shallower. He found Shin as quickly as he could. "Hurry, get a

doctor." Shin told Maeda. "Yes, Sir." Maeda rushed to find the doctor. Suou took Ame into a room in the castle, and waited. "Please be okay." He whispered. Suou looked at Ame, she was in a sorry

state, she was close to closing the line from life, to death. Suou brushed back her bangs with his finger. He put his hand on her cheek, and kissed her forehead. The doctor came and went. Before he

left he gave the men a grave face. "It's not likely she'll make it through the night. They nodded, Suou looked back at Ame, he was going to lose her again. Day after day he came to see her, she had

managed to live somehow, her condition didn't seem to worsen, however, it didn't seem to be getting better either. After about a month of this Ame was finally in a condition to react to others. Suou

was their when she opened her eyes. "Ame!" He hugged her while she sat up. She blushed. "Ame." "Yes." She responded. "I love you." "Huh?" Suou got closer to her, his lips met hers. As he pulled back

he looked at her face, her face was red, but she was smiling.


End file.
